


[Podfic] Full Circle

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of araine's story</p><p>
  <i>Fact: If you were to stand on the moon, the phase of the earth would be the exact opposite of the moon’s current phase.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12260) by araine. 



  
**Pairing** : Kit/Nita-ish, Tom/Carl, Dairine/Roshaun-ish  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Length:** **12 min**  
 **download at the**[audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/full-circle-0)  



End file.
